Breaking the Stereotypes
by itreallyshouldberaventalon
Summary: Everyday, we are subjected to stereotypes. This is the story of a few of those people. NO I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I only own Jana, Ruby, Alex, Seth, Gretel, George, and Hermione. Rated t for turtles.
1. In the beginning

Jana is a daughter of Jason, son of Jupiter.

She was depressed.

She cut herself.

She committed suicide at the age of fifteen.

(Jana was a disgrace, they say.)

Ruby is a daughter of Hazel, daughter of Pluto.

She has no troubles at Camp Jupiter, but at Camp Half-Blood, you must fit into the stereotype.

She likes talk and laugh.

Her favourite colour to wear is neon yellow.

(Act more like your uncle, they say.)

Alex is a son of Percy, son of Poseidon.

He's darker than a child of Hades supposedly is.

He often shuts himself in the Big House to avoid talking to people.

He hates water.

(How could a descendent of Poseidon not like water? Act more like the god you're descended from, they say.)

Seth is a son of Ares.

He likes to read.

He can't sword fight-or fight at all, for that matter.

(You're too stupid to read, they say.)

Hermione is a daughter of Athena.

She doesn't read.

She doesn't fight.

Her appearance is everything. Because if you're not smart, be pretty, right?

She doesn't even look like her siblings.

(You can't look pretty, you're too smart, they say)

George is a son of Apollo.

His favorite colour is black.

His favourite time is night time.

He can't even sing.

He often wishes that there was a hunt for boys.

(You're too serious, be more light, they say.)

Greta is a daughter of Aphrodite.

She likes to read with Seth.

She dreams of being an Architect.

She has no idea how to apply make-up.

She's a virgin, and wants to be one until marriage.

(You can't be an Architect, you're too focused on pretty, they say)

Camp Half-Blood is full of stereotypes, they retaliate. We don't want to be one.

These people were friends.


	2. Afterwards

Jana was a daughter of Jason, son of Jupiter.

In Elysium, (which she achieved only because of who her parents are) she's happy.

Her scars are gone.

She's dead, but now she has friends.

(She didn't deserve Elysium, they say.)

Ruby is a daughter of Hazel, daughter of Pluto.

She fits into the box.

She doesn't talk, never laughs, never smiles.

She's always wearing black. Only black.

(Be more like your mother, they say.)

Alex is a son of Percy, son of Poseidon.

He's lighter than an Apollo kid supposedly is.

He talks to everyone, is friends with everyone.

He loves water.

(You have too many friends. You should stop with only a few, they say.)

Seth is a son of Ares.

He doesn't read.

He's really good at using weaklings as punching bags.

(Stop being a bully, they say)

Hermione is a daughter of Athena.

She always reads.

She always fights.

She doesn't waste time on pretty.

She dyed her hair and put on coloured contacts.

(Your hair is so obviously dyed and your clothes are so ugly, they say.)

George is a son of Apollo.

His favourite colour is yellow.

His favourite time is day time.

He is one of the best singers at Camp.

(You're too light, be more serious, they say.)

Greta is a daughter of Aphrodite.

She doesn't talk to Seth at all anymore.

She dreams of being a Model.

She's practically a make up artist.

She's pretty much a slut now.

(God, stop sleeping around, they say.)

You made me this way. You shoved me into the box and pushed and punched until I fit, they retaliate.

These people are no longer friends. The stereotype box prevents it.


	3. What they tell the new kids

Before (to new kids)

Stay away from Jana, she's moody and depressed.

(Plus, I heard that she's a total slut.)

Don't go near Ruby, you might catch her mood.

(And we all know children of Hades don't get happy.)

You might want to avoid Alex, he doesn't like people.

(I heard that he almost killed the last guy who tried to talk to him.)

Seth is peaceful. Don't talk to him.

(He might get you to read Harry Potter. We don't read, got it?)

Hermione won't understand you if she tried.

(So don't try either. Let her be pretty.)

George can't shoot. Stay away from him if he's aiming a bow.

(I heard he put a guy in the infirmary last time.)

Greta is a prude. She's not a real Aphrodite.

(I heard that she wants to be an Architect. Like, who even does that? We're not Athena kids.)

After (to the new kids):

Jana didn't live up to Zeus's name. Don't be like her.

(She didn't act like our sister. Why should we care that she's dead?)

You might want to stear clear of Ruby.

(She's too depressed all the time. Even children of Hades can be happy from time to time.)

Alex has a lot of friends. He might betray one of them sooner or later.

(If you're friends with him, you might be that one. I would stay away.)

Seth over there bullies everyone. If you're half as wimpy as I think you are, you'll avoid him.

(I heard that he even bullies the wimps in Poseidon cabin. Who does that anymore?)

Hermione is always reading.

(I wouldn't talk to her. Even some of the smartest of us usually can't understand her. She's the genius of Athena Cabin.)

George is the best of the best.

(You're too out of his league. Level up more, then talk to him.)

Oh please. You won't be one of us? That's what Greta said when she got here.

(Now she's sleeping with anybody. Learn your lesson?)

.

.

.

We all fit into the box, hun. Even if we have to be forced to fit and it's a bit too small or a bit too large.


	4. Bad thoughts

At night every "odd one out" does the same thing.

They chant in their heads, over and over, the same word.

(Alone.)

Jana, watching the blood flow down her wrist.

(Alone.)

Ruby, her walls breaking down because no one can see.

(Alone.)

Alex, silently crying himself to sleep.

(Alone.)

Seth, reading Harry Potter under the covers.

(Alone.)

Hermione, adjusting her sleeping mask.

(Alone.)

George, sitting on Half-Blood Hill.

(Alone.)

Greta, drawing blueprints for her dream home.

(Alone.)

But after "The Big Change" (as Greta started calling it), their chants all changed.

Jana, sitting in Elysium.

(Saved.)

Ruby, staring at her brothers and sisters.

(Closed.)

Alex, swimming around the lake.

(Crowded.)

Seth, burning his old favorite books.

(Illiterate.)

Hermione, trying to save them.

(Ugly.)

George, painting the night sky.

(Player.)

Greta, scribbling over her blueprints.

(Stupid.)

Secretly, everyone's plagued by bad thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't get it, their thoughts are what they think of themselves.**

**Shout out to all of my reviewers, I almost cried with happiness.**

**That's it, I guess.**


	5. We always have reasons

Jana was ignored in light of her siblings.

(She's just not good enough.)

Ruby didn't want to be like her uncle.

(He's creepy and has more than enough sadness for the both of them.)

Alex almost drowned at the age of five.

(Nobody knows this, but he also had a best friend that died in a car crash.)

Seth was constantly bullied for being stupid.

(Next year, he came in and got bullied for being smart, but don't tell anyone.)

Hermione grew up poor and was only able to afford really cheap clothes.

(So when her mother took pity on them, she used her opportunity.)

George has had too many experiences with his mother being a slut.

(Why would he want to be one?)

Greta was once told in sixth grade that she couldn't be an architect.

(She enjoyed architecture, so of course wanted to prove them wrong.)

* * *

Jana grew tired of the insults.

(Besides, she wanted to meet some of the war heroes her uncle was always talking about.)

Ruby couldn't hold in her feelings much longer.

(Her uncle wasn't that bad, once you got to know him.)

Alex decided that their mini revolution wasn't worth it after Jana died.

(He was going to ask her out the next day.)

Seth was okay with being stupid.

(Now he's the one giving the bruises.)

Hermione met Annabeth and decided that she wants to be like that one day.

(Annabeth was beautiful, too, so she could do both, although never by trying.)

George figured out the only way to be accepted was to become a man slut.

(Sometimes being lonely is painful.)

Greta was raped while walking home after school.

(She was just too broken to do anything but become just another Aphrodite girl.)

There are always reasons.

Some, deeper than others.


End file.
